<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving a Chance by Zillidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672441">Giving a Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan'>Zillidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Stormwind, Stormwind City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost the weekend for Jack and he cant wait to unwind with his buddies at the bar. What will happen when his superior wants an outcast to tag along with him and his crew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guard duty wasn’t ever the most glamorous and thankful of jobs. Sure someone had to do it and it was a noble profession to keep the city safe, but most of them would rather be on the front lines. That was at least the experience Jack Parker had on his regular beat in Stormwind. Every once in awhile he’d run into a dispute he needed to settle, a fight he had to break up, but he and every other soldier in the Stormwind Guard were only there for one reason, to get to the front lines. While the Alliance and Horde fought all over the world, Jack and his compatriots were stuck in Stormwind defending the city. Not their fault either, the lot fell on them. Not every young boy could march off to war. The veterans who served in the Guard said they were lucky and that they’d be killed out there and they would at least live another day, but there was little glory in staying home. So, day after day, Jack would wander the streets looking for anything to spice his life up.</p>
<p>“It's a hot one out there today, isn't it?”</p>
<p>Jack turned back in the barracks to see a friend of his return from the end of his shift. They would quickly debrief and then be heading to the Blue Recluse for some much-needed rest.</p>
<p>“Stormwind summers are like that Parker, you should know that by now, but at least we have a couple of days off now to celebrate Midsummer”</p>
<p>“Thank goodness for that…”</p>
<p>The men continued taking their armour off as a few more guards of all sizes came in. Soon the barrack was buzzing with chatter from excited people ready to relax over the weekend. Soon enough, the door opened and in walked the Captain of their little unit.</p>
<p>“Alright guys lets keep this brief, I know we all want to get out of here as quick as possible.” Grabbing a sheet, he held it up to his old eyes and adjusted before he began. “Latest reports from the city are little activity. Old Town had a cutpurse, but Greg handled that, Dwarven was quiet, same with Cathedral…” </p>
<p>Jack zoned out for a moment, eyes glazing over as he thought about heading out after drinking, maybe hit the port and find that Elf he was looking at earlier...Druid, he thought? An elbow caught him in the side and he glanced over, seeing the captain eyeing him before he cleared his throat and continued.</p>
<p>“...and that's about it for Stormwind. Nothing of note from the other capitals. As for the latest news from the front. Dazar’alor continues its siege. Boats came home with another hold full of souls..” The room quieted for a moment and he continued “...but from what it sounds like our guys are making progress and should be done there soon enough.”</p>
<p>“And when are we going over to help?”</p>
<p>The captain sighed and shouted back “I don’t need your shit right now Lane. You know it's out of my hands. Anyone have anything else?” Shuffling, relative silence. “Alright then, stay safe, see you all next week.”</p>
<p>The room sprang to life as everyone shuffled up and began to file out of the room.</p>
<p>“Jack, can I have a word quick?”</p>
<p>Groaning, he turned to face the captain.</p>
<p>“That's what you get for dozing off. We’ll wait outside.”</p>
<p>Waving them off he walked over to the captain. “Look, I didn't doze off in the meeting, I was deep in thought and I-”</p>
<p>“Save it..” the captain bellowed and turned away. “You boys are headed to the Recluse again, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes sir”</p>
<p>“Turning back, and resting his palms on the desk, he gestured to the door. “Would you consider inviting Marcus along?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Jack turned away and threw his hands up in exasperation. “Marcus? The guys are weird and awkward. He doesn't talk to anyone, he’s scrawny, I don't even know how he became a guard!”</p>
<p>The captain looked at him. “I'm worried about him, he’s never fit in here. I think it would do good for team morale. At least just once? No harm in that.” Jack continued to scowl and the captain smirked. “I have a contact in the army. I might be able to slide a recommendation his way.”</p>
<p>“Fine, ill ask him, but you better come through for me.”<br/>The captain raised his hands “I make no promises. Have a good weekend”</p>
<p>Exiting the barracks, he noticed Marcus leaning against the side, playing with his hands. Even out of his armour he looked tiny, lithe, effeminate. With longer hair, he might pass for a girl. Stretching just in his tunic now, he wandered over and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Uh, hey there Marcus. Couple of the boys were headed over to the Recluse for drinks. If you weren't doing anything, maybe you’d want to come?”</p>
<p>He hoped that he would decline, it would make the situation a lot easier. Instead, he perked up and nodded. “Uh, yeah, for sure, id love to go.”</p>
<p>“That's great, well c’mon, ill introduce you to the guys.”</p>
<p>As the rest of the group saw Jack walk up, they were puzzled that Marcus tagged along next to him. “I'll explain later” he muttered under his teeth as the group made their way.</p>
<p>The Recluse was quite busy this time of year. The night before a weekend, Midsummer, the boys were all lucky enough to get a table to fit their new size. “Hey, Marcus” Parker called out, giving him a silver piece. “Go grab us all a round, new guy always does.” As he nodded and left he turned back to Jack. “What the fuck man? Why did you bring him here?”</p>
<p>Jack grumbled to the rest of them. “Cap made me, said he might get me to the front.” All the boys' eyes widened. “No shit eh? I would have done it too. Guys a…” Parker snapped his mouth shut as Marcus returned. “Thanks, bud.” He nodded as he climbed back onto his stool, grasping at the thigh of Jack by accident. “Sorry” he muttered as he got into his drink. Something stirred in him when it happened, a lightning bolt through his body, no different than the time Emily accidentally brushed his arm. He shook it off as Parker piped up again. “So Marcus, you got into the guard what, like five months ago now?”</p>
<p>Putting his mug down, he looked down. “Uh, yeah. My dad was a guard, been retired for a bit. Helped me land the position. He served….” Once again, Jack was consumed by his thoughts. He watched Marcus speak, the way his mouth moved, his cheekbones rose and fell, his chest compressing and breathing in, the slightly higher voice he had, the way his hair sat just right.<br/>“...and yeah, that's basically it.” He sat back up, pulling away from Marcus as they continued to drink. “Hell of a story that was!” Jack shot Parker a glare and he smirked back.</p>
<p>The conversation continued well into the night. Although the boys drank several mugs of ale, Marcus only slowly worked through his one. Even though the boys didn’t want him there, they had to admit Marcus was pretty cool. Jack though, Jack was having a hard time. He kept finding himself staring at Marcus like he would any girl. He felt something weird inside him but pushed it down. This was just a dude, a guy he didn’t even really like. The worst part was that instead of looking away or scowling as most girls did, he would stare back and smile before continuing. A couple of hours into the evening, Marcus took a look around and spoke.</p>
<p>“I had a good time tonight, but I'm feeling a little sick, not used to drinking this much. I might call it a night. I had fun though, thanks for having me.” The boys all began to collectively say their goodbyes, all except Jack, who began to sweat and panic a little.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should go with you” he blurted out, the group looking at him in confusion. “I mean….he’s sick, he should probably have someone with him.” Parker shrugged. “Whatever man, we’ll be here for a while longer, if you want to come back and hang.”</p>
<p>The pair stood up and left the bar and walked down the street. </p>
<p>“This way, I'm over in Old Town.” He grabbed at Jack’s arm and tugged him in the right direction, another lighting bolt for him. The pair walked in silence for a minute or two before Marcus piped up. “Thanks for bringing me… I don't get out much.” Jack shrugged it off. “Its nothing…”</p>
<p>“I know the captain put you up to it.” Jack swallowed hard. “It's alright, I just hope I wasn’t a bother to your group.”</p>
<p>“No no, its alright man, don’t worry about it. I think they even liked you, even that asshole Parker.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… he seemed to like me.”</p>
<p>Whipping his head over, Jack blushed with anger and jealousy. “What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Marcus laughed and shook his head. “I'm joking, I just wanted to see how you’d react.”</p>
<p>“React?” He scowled but had that dry up as he saw the coy smirk on his face. “I may not have a lot of friends, but I'm not stupid. Maybe its because our names are so close, but I saw you staring at me.”</p>
<p>His face turned beet red, looking around to see if anyone was around. Thankfully, there wasn’t. “I was uh, only looking at you because you were new and you talked a lot!”</p>
<p>“Mhmm...whatever you say. I know what I saw.” Marcus reached out and squeezed at his hand, Jack shivered. “Jack, you haven’t let go of my hand yet” He looked down and sure enough, they were still holding hands. Looking off to the sides, still, nobody was around. “I'll take it you thought you were only into women? It's ok, I get that a lot. I don't have many friends, but I'm not a virgin.”</p>
<p>Pulling on his arm, Marcus pointed to a nearby alley. “Nobody comes down here, trust me.” In a moment of emotion, Jack wasn’t sure what to do, but as Marcus guided him into the dim alleyway, he certainly wasn't going to say no.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before the pair were all over each other. Although Marcus was half a foot shorter than Jack, he made up for it by attacking aggressively. Jack was pushed over an old table that was abandoned as Marcus made out with him. His tongue attacked Jacks, furiously mingling alongside his pink muscle as they groaned and grunted under the weight of this tension melting off. Marcus swiftly pulled his tunic off as his hands ran liberally across Jack's well-built chest. He invited that aggression. It turned Jack on when the much smaller man was able to pull his top off as their sweaty torsos glistening in the moonlight of a blossoming romance.</p>
<p>After an aggressive round of kissing, Marcus pulled back and smirked. “I know you’re new… let me show you.” Kissing down his neck, chest, and abs, Marcus put his focus into his pants. Easing those down, he smirked when the man's cock sprung free. “So hard and eager.” Licking the pre off of his tip, he smiled back up. “This has been leaking for a while now. Still denying it?” Jack growled down. “Shutup you teasing little thing… I need this…” Marcus went in, his mouth engulfing Jack's tip and swirling his tongue around to sufficiently coat it with saliva and tease the once straight soldier before bobbing down, taking in his entire cock with ease. Jack was fairly average, but it didn’t stop Marcus from treating him like a king. Pulling off he’d stroke his moist shaft, watching the big buff soldier squirm and groan before he’d go back in. He’d continue pleasuring him, feeling the man squirm and wiggle until he got close. Jack had been teased all night. Grabbing Marcus’s hair, he used his mouth for a bit before he got ever closer to that blissful release. The moment he let his guard down though, Marcus stood back up and smirked. </p>
<p>“Mmm...not yet, that's not where I want it…”</p>
<p>Pulling his pants down now, showing off his cute femme boy butt and average-sized boner, he licked his fingers and bent over, spreading his ass wide and working the fingers in there. “I can take it….I just need a second.” Slipping a second finger in, he gave a tantalizing display to Jack before gripping onto the table and swaying his butt. “Vagina’s are overrated. Fuck my boy hole daddy.” Almost like a parched animal to water, Jack swooped in and pushed his cock into his asshole, easing it in slowly as he agonizingly tried not to hurt the man, but dammit he was right, it felt amazing. “Fuck yes...keep calling me that,” Marcus smirked back at him. “You just going to play back there or are you going to nail me to this table daddy.” Spanking Marcus' cute ass, he gripped his hips and went in on him, roughly pounding the boy's ass like he’d never have it again. He glanced down and noticed Marcus’s cock swinging around in rhythm with his fucking. Grasping the man’s cock, he jerked him off, both of them moaning and groaning, Jack still tender from the blowjob earlier. “Ah, fuck…” He grunted out as his pleasure reached the apex. Pushing deep into his asshole, a rush of semen poured into the boy's backside as he furiously jerked his bottom off. Not too long after the effeminate huffs of Marcus rang free as his cock sprayed the cobblestone beneath them and the two collapsed next to each other.</p>
<p>“Mmm, that was as good as I thought it would be” Marcus laughed out, feeling his butthole clench in a bit of pain as cum oozed out the back. “Shame it was in an alley like this, could have had much more time. Maybe next time ill teach you how to suck cock.”</p>
<p>Exhausted, Jack looked over. “Next time?” Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy that?”</p>
<p>“Well, no I enjoyed it, it's just…”</p>
<p>“It's just that yes, you didn't think you liked guys, but here we are and you don’t know how to tell your friends. Don’t worry.” He walked up and pecked him on the cheek. “We are in the same unit. I'm great at keeping secrets until you are ready, especially if its good sex. I'll give you my address when we get back to work. I hope you’ll take me up on it, I think you will. Good Night Jack.” After hastily putting his clothes back on, Marcus scampered off, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts.<br/>He was getting that address.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>